


initium

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [14]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: College AU, Latin, M/M, Prompt Fill, Word Count: 1K, based off my own latin class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Shane and Ryan are in university! How do they meet? Is Ryan in a fraternity? Is SHANE in a fraternity? Give us that college shit in a short fic!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	initium

Ryan was tapping his pencil eraser against the paper in his open notebook. He had the date written on the top of the first sheet. He leaned his head back, resting his neck on the hard back of his chair. Why did he join Latin? This was such a dumb idea, but he needed a language course and…

Realistically Ryan should have chosen Spanish; he knew that, but Spanish was all filled up by the time he went to register for classes.

So here he was, in _Latin_. No one even fucking speaks Latin anymore. Ryan was sitting in the back row. He looked around at his classmates. There was no one he recognized in here, which… whatever, it wasn’t really surprising.

Ryan was bouncing his leg against he desk when the professor walked in. “Alright,” the professor said. “First things first, we’re going to have a seating chart. I’m going to go around and seat you in alphabetical order by last name.”

Ryan groaned to himself. He just wanted to sit at the back of the classroom. He hated being put front and center. His classmates all gathered their books and cradled them against their chest. Ryan stacked his books on top of his notebook and begrudgingly walked up to the front row. He’d be there soon enough.

“Bergara—”

Fuck, Ryan was first alphabetically. At least he could sit by the wall. Sure he’d be in the front row still but… Ryan shuffled into his seat and set his books down.

The professor listed off names and classmates shuffled into their new seats. Who fucking assigned seating to a bunch of young adults in college? Ryan shifted in his chair. Another upside of this classroom— rolly chairs. They weren’t comfortable but at least they rolled.

The guy behind Ryan stretched his legs out and bumped Ryan’s chair. “Shit, sorry,” he stage whispered.

Ryan turned around to look at him. “It’s all good,” he said, smiling. The guy behind him was cute. He felt like his cheeks were flushing. He turned back around to look at the whiteboard and ducked his head. He wasn’t listening. It was really just… going over the syllabus in front of him. He’d made it to college, he *could* read. It seemed like his classmates couldn’t though, holy shit.

A sign in sheet went around and everyone had to sign beside their name. This was a class of twenty students, _maybe_ — this guy really couldn’t just… mark absent people off by their alphabetically empty seat?

The sign in sheet slowly made its way around and Ryan signed his name before stopping to look at the names on the list. Who was the guy behind him?

Just as Ryan set his pen down though, the professor grabbed the paper from the desktop. Fuck. How was Ryan supposed to figure out his name now? He couldn’t just _ask_ him. Maybe this professor was a ‘pass the papers to the front’ kinda guy. That could work for him.

The class droned on and Ryan was still no closer to figuring out the guy’s name but he did figure out that the guy was huge. He was so fucking tall, no wonder his legs kicked at Ryan’s chair. The big guy couldn’t fit his knees under the desk.

He was out of the classroom before Ryan could even think about talking to him and Ryan groaned, slumping in his seat. There was another class waiting in the hallway for the room, so he couldn’t just mope around trying to figure it out. He’d have to try again on Wednesday.

Wednesday came and Ryan was no closer to figuring out his mystery classmate. He hadn’t been able to catch his name when the sign in sheet went around, his classmate grabbing it to sign. He was going to commit a murder in this class, he was sure of it.

“Domnus Mad-ehj.”

“It’s Ma-day,” the guy corrected. _Finally_ , Ryan had a name. Madej. His voice was clear as he read. He hardly stumbled over the words, despite never having seen Latin before, Ryan assumed. He didn’t know the vocabulary but he seemed to pick it up quickly. Maybe Ryan could ask to be his study partner.

Ryan would study him, alright.

Ryan flushed at his own stupid thoughts. Jesus Christ, he was in class. He groaned and set his face down on his desk and he heard the guy behind him chuckle to himself. Ryan turned around, mortified to find Madej looking directly at him with a smirk.

He had really pretty eyes.

Madej shrugged his shoulder with a sideways smirk and rolling his eyes, miming shooting himself in the head.

Ryan turned back around, trying to stifle his giggles as the professor glanced over at him. Class dragged by and eventually ended. Ryan turned around to talk to Madej, but he was already halfway to the door. “Fuck,” Ryan said, gathering up his books. He’d have to try again some other time.

It took weeks for Ryan to pin Madej down. He walked into class early one day and Madej was the only one in there. Ryan glanced up at the clock. Twenty minutes until class started— how early did this guy get there?

“Hey,” Ryan said, pulling his homework from his folder. “We had evens for our homework, right?”

Shane looked up from where he was scribbling notes in his textbook. “Yeah, 1-10 evens,” he said.

Ryan straightened his paper in front of him. “Cool, thanks.” Silence settled between them and Ryan’s heart was racing. “So hey, why do you run out of here so fast every day?” he asked, immediately regretting it. He knew his cheeks were flushed now.

“I like to head off to the art studio. Gives me free time to work.”

“Oh,” Ryan said stupidly. “I’m Ryan. Bergara.” He added his last name as an after thought.

“Madej,” Shane said. “Shane.”

Ryan nodded again, watching Shane. “Do you maybe want to grab lunch or something after this? I don’t have anything…”

Shane smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corner. “Sure,” he said. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off my own college latin class so if you're from there, and you recognize this (very vague) setup, no you don't


End file.
